Right Here Waiting
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: another Mir/San fic, she gives his heart to him and he breaks it, but when he becomes a better person from his guilt, is it too late? One-shot, please r&r.


Title: Right Here Waiting

Description: another Mir/San fic, she gives his heart to him and he breaks it, but when he becomes a better person from his guilt, is it too late? One-shot, please r&r.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

A/N: this story was a request so I looked up the lyrics to the song 'Right Here Waiting' from White Dawg because I've never heard it before and the song fit perfectly with this couple, so please r&r :) it would make me very happy.

--

Miroku entered the hut just in time for dinner Kagome had prepared. His hair was messy and he was adjusting his robe. Since they were in a new hut, the others knew that he had been making friendly with the young women there.

Inuyasha teased him about it while Kagome and Shippo shook there heads in shame. Sango sat quietly to herself trying to focus on her meal so the others wouldn't see her expression. It took all her will not to go right up to him and hit him painfully over the head with something. She didn't want it to seem like it bothered her, which it really did.

So instead of letting her anger out she sadly turned her head, hoping to forget about it.

"I was just tending to the needs of the villagers," Miroku explained seeing Sango's reaction.

"Sure you were," Kagome grumbled glaring at him.

Miroku swallowed hard before sitting down and eating his meal, glancing over at Sango off and on, noticing that she tried not looking at him.

It was his duty to comfort others, even if they were beautiful young ladies, it just kind of got out of hand. Sango stared into her rice bowl as she absentmindedly played with the rice with her chopsticks, she had lost her appetite.

Kagome looked nervously from Miroku to Sango, "Hey, I learned a new card game we could play it after we eat, if…," but she trailed off as Sango got up from her sitting spot, "I'm not in the mood to play, sorry Kagome," Sango said before leaving the hut.

Kagome turned to Miroku, "Well, go after her," she ordered.

Miroku shook her head, "Even if I apologize, she wouldn't except it or believe me."

"Why should she," said Inuyasha this time, "You will just do it again, what's the use of apologizing," he leaned back on the hut after finishing his meal.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome, though she must admit he had a point.

Miroku looked towards the door, it was his job to be social and it's not as if he hadn't tried to control himself, his hormones always got the best of him. He sighed to himself feeling sorry for Sango.

What could he do?

Outside Sango stood confused and broken, what should she do? She looked back at the hut and noticed he wasn't coming after her. 'He must not care about me,' she thought knowing he could never earn her trust, which was the sad thing.

Everything they've been through, every bit of her heart that had felt love for him shredded in pieces in front of her.

She wasn't sure how long she was out there, but when she finally went back in everyone was asleep except Kagome, who had obviously waited for her to return, just to make sure she was ok.

"Are you alright, Sango," she asked the question Sango guessed she would ask.

Sango only nodded and although Kagome knew it was a lie, she figured she would leave her alone about it, if she wanted to talk, she would listen.

Sango lay awake most of the night though, wrapped in all her questions and thoughts.

The next morning Miroku told the others that he was going to the next village alone for a bit to collect some things he was promised and felt no need for the others to accompany him, "I shouldn't be long," he told them.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome said their goodbyes to the monk, but Sango stood behind them as if she hoped he wouldn't remember her standing there.

But of course Miroku did and it pained him to see her that way.

Miroku turned and left carrying his staff in his right hand. It gave him some time to think alone as well, which he was secretly hoping for.

'Oh Sango,' he thought as he walked along the path to the next village, 'I didn't want it to be this way,' he sighed, 'I truly love you and yet I cause you pain, if I could only show you how much I care.'

He stopped. He had already traveled out of the village and a ways after it, but his thoughts stopped him, 'I never had such feelings for anyone and I don't know what it means to be with one person, never had to be faithful to one individual,' he felt stupid now, 'how could I give her what she needed, how could I have promised her that?'

He looked up at the clear sky, 'And yet…I can't stop thinking about you Sango,' he looked back towards the village unknowing that Sango stood inside it staring out to where she last saw Miroku heading.

'Miroku,' thought Sango, 'how could you deceive me after what you've said?' She turned and headed back to the hut where Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had already went back to.

Miroku took his time getting back from the other village, what could he do for Sango? How could he prove his love?

But before he knew it he was back in the village he started from. He made it almost to the hut when…

"Miroku," he heard a voice and he turned seeing the same group of young women he had 'comforted' earlier. His eyes got big, 'Oh no, why do they have to be so beautiful?'

"Miroku, you promised us fortune telling,' one of them pouted with her eyes batting. 'Come on Miroku,' he said to himself, 'fight it!'

Sango glanced outside of the window and saw him at it again. Miroku turned his head a bit and out of the corner of his eye he saw her looking right at him just in time for her to see the ladies taking him by the hands hoping to persuade him to read their fortunes, 'Oh no, Sango.'

Sango turned from the window, "What is it Sango," asked Kagome. Sango balled her fists as she fought back tears, 'No, not again.'

Not even two seconds later Miroku burst through the hut, hoping to console Sango, "Sango," he turned to her.

Sango hid her face and went past him, hoping to escape. Miroku reached out and grabbed her arm gently, hoping she wouldn't leave. Sango turned and he saw that she was crying.

"LET ME GO," she shouted and forced her arm back before running out of the hut. Miroku was shocked and felt terrible at the same time. She was crying, shedding tears because he had hurt her again. She was so precious to him and she was crying because she thought he was messing around again.

This time he followed her. Kagome watched him go, hoping everything would work out ok.

"Sango," he called trying to catch up to her. "Go away," she said picking up speed. But Miroku was too fast and had got right in front her, stopping her immediately.

"Listen to me," he begged.

"Why Miroku, you pervert," she frowned.

"I love you Sango, I have never loved anyone ever like I love you," he confessed. Sango's face softened a little as she stared at him then looked away.

Miroku took her hands causing her to look at him again, "I've never had to stop flirting, it's always been a part of me, I've never had to give myself to only one person, I've never understood how to love someone like this and have a future with someone," he explained, hoping she would understand.

Sango looked around, letting the words sink in, "I never wanted to hurt you," he went on, "It pains me to see you get hurt and I would do anything to protect you, Sango I can't live without you, please give me another chance," after he finished he took his finger and wiped her tears away with a pleading look on his face.

"Miroku," she paused, "I don't know…"

Miroku clasped both his hands and hers together in front of them, "There's no one I would rather have beside me than you."

Sango's eyes glittered with hope, but yet she looked back down at the ground beside them, unsure.

"I'm really sorry and you take all the time you need if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, because from now on I'm going change for you and I'll wait for you and only you, Sango."

Sango looked back up at him with new tears in her eyes, "Miroku," she said softly before hugging him, clinging on with all she had. She cried harder and closed her eyes, "I forgive you, just please stay with me."

Miroku was shocked that she had forgave him so simply after all he did, but he meant ever word and he hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go.

He felt that he was losing her and all he wanted to do now was prove his love to her and never leave her again

Miroku and Sango were so perfect together and made such a wonderful team, how could Miroku almost ruin that? As he stood there holding Sango he vowed never to cause her any more pain ever again, after all she was his everything.

"I will be stronger for you now Sango, I promise."

"Thank you."

'Together forever,' thought Miroku, 'that's how it should be.'

THE END

A/N: so how was the story, I like that couple a lot:) well I hope you enjoyed the story and I tried to fit it in with the song if you can piece together the similarities with the words, please review, thanks;)


End file.
